1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector, and more specially to a socket for electrically interconnecting two electrical interfaces, such as a semiconductor package and a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector comprises a housing defining a receiving space and receiving a plurality of terminals, a plurality of actuators assembled to the housing around the receiving space, and a cover movably assembled to the housing in a top-to-bottom direction. The actuator defines a close position and an open position to open/close the receiving space. When the cover moves downwardly, the actuators are brought to move from the close position to the open position, a semiconductor package is put in the receiving space from a top side, then the cover is released and moves upwardly to an initial position, the actuator returns to the close position and downwardly presses the semiconductor package to make the semiconductor package electrically contact with the terminals. However, the semiconductor package is not adjusted and positioned after being located in the receiving space, so the semiconductor package may not be accurately positioned with the terminals on the housing, which will influence the whole performance of the socket.
Accordingly, a new socket that solves the above problems is desirable.